Shipping and Receiving
Shipping and Receiving is a main story quest in Prey (2017). Overview I'm back inside Talos I. I still need to get Alex's Arming Key away from him, but first I have to get through the Cargo Bay. Objectives * Find Chief Sarah Elazar * Destroy the Typhon organisms Walkthrough Once you've either docked Dr. Igwe's container or used another cargo containers to make yourself a pressurized door, you can finally re-enter the Talos I and meet up with the few survivors who have managed to make it this far. Cargo Bay Once inside, be wary, as several Phantoms are patrolling the area. If you look up to the right, you’ll spot Austin Cool - a very much alive Security Officer, bidding you to get to the catwalk or clear out the enemies so you can all regroup in Shipping and Receiving. If you need help clearing away the mess, note the Turret in a container below you, near the body of Ash Lasair - crushed by a platform and holding a Shotgun Fabrication Plan. Once you’ve dealt with all the Phantoms in the area (note most of the room is unpowered) head over to Shipping and Receiving where another Turret is to find Austin who will let you in. Shipping and Receiving As you pass by Austin, you’ll find some of the other only survivors on the ship - Tamiko Hayashi, Darcy Maddox, and Kevin Hague are holding the fort down, watching a group of Phantoms in Cargo Bay B through an unpowered door. Note also the locked Cargo Cages on the side, and Gus Magill’s level 2 locked terminal. Hacking it will give you new emails, as well as letting you open both cages. One cage has ammo, a Weapon Upgrade Kit, a Turret, and a GLOO Cannon, while the other is blocked by large cargo containers - but if you can lift or recycle them out of the way to find a briefcase with Typhon Lures, a crate with a Q-Beam, and a Toolbox with a Neuromod and Disruptor Stun Gun Fabrication Plan. Up on the second floor, you can find Alfred Rose and Sam Hertz watching the Phantoms from above as a Weaver comes by to create another from the corpse of their friend Enoch. As Alfred Rose goes off to patrol, follow him towards the Cargo Shipment Control Center and look for a makeshift shelter on the left for a TranScribe audiolog: Alfred Rose’s Orders. Cargo Shipment Control Center Inside the office you may find some familiar faces. Rani will be here if you saved her back at the Arboretum Greenhouse, and so will Dr. Igwe and Ekaterina Mulsaev, who will recount how she escaped Fuel Storage thanks to Officer Rose when things first started getting bad. You can also find a lot of food stored away here, as well as Gerald Wildman’s terminal with some emails and a nearby note about the damage to the Fuel Storage. Before leaving the control center, be sure to look around for supplies in crates, as well as the Security Station Terminal for the area map, 4 Neuromods, and a TranScribe audiolog: A Commendation for Officer Hague. Back out in the Cargo Staging Area, you can find the door to Cargo Power Control is sealed, meaning you’ll have to brave Fuel Storage. Be sure to look for a nearby toolbox to find a Psychoscope Chipset and Weapon Upgrade Kit before going left to the Fuel Storage. Fuel Storage Entering the Fuel Storage Bay, you’ll find that it’s in pretty bad shape. Giant fires are pouring out down the hall that can’t be plugged up by GLOO - so you’ll need to find another way around. If you have Mimesis, you can turn into a small object and roll under the flames, otherwise you’ll need to go over. Look across from the door for the body of Diane Washington on a broken lift, and claim the Wrench she carries. Climb up the pipes above and look for a storage crate on the right that holds a Weapon Upgrade Kit. As you move above the raging fires, avoid the leaking corrosive gas pipes, and drop down near the third blazing fire to find the body of Gus Magill. He carries a note with the password to his terminal, as well as a Weapon Upgrade Kit, and a TranScribe audiolog: What is a Reployer? Further down the hall on the left, look up along the shelves to find the body of Gerald Wildman slumped next to a fuel tank, who holds a Wrench and an EMP Charge Fabrication Plan. Enter the next room and watch for a Greater Mimic lurking about. The power switch is near the window by the unpowered door, and turning it on will restore power to the Cargo Bay area - including the Recycler and Fabricator (Thankfully the doors to Cargo Bay B and the Loading Bay remain locked). Note that the Cargo Lifts are also now operational, and you can now raise and lower them to some new containers. Lift 6 leads to a Turret and a Weapon Upgrade Kit, Lift 5 has a Nullwave Transmitter, and Lift 4 has some Spare Parts. Once you’ve placed at least 3 Turrets (whether crafted or just found) in the Loading Area in front of the door, the survivors will stand ready as Sarah comes over to give you the Cargo Bay B Keycode. The doors open on your mark. If you don’t want anyone on your team dying - especially those who may have quests for you, be sure to save the game first in case anything goes wrong Cargo Bay B If you targeted all the enemies from above you should know exactly what you’re dealing with. Having 5 or so fortified turrets plus your allies should make short work of the enemies as the funnel around the cargo bay door - especially if you toss a Nullwave Transmitter or two at the door as soon as it opens, leaving them wide open to get cut down. When the battle finishes, your team will rejoice, and Sarah will ask that you hopefully get out there and continue finding more survivors. Out in the bay itself, look right for Kirk Remmer’s terminal that can lock or unlock cargo containers stored in this room. Grab the TranScribe audiolog: Parcel Not Delivered. The list of cargo containers in the room and their contents are as follows: * 8120 - Shotgun Fabrication Plan, Suit Repair Kit, Recycler Charge, Weapon Upgrade Kit * 2828 - Alcohol * 8088 - Empty * 9171 - Spare Parts, EMP Charge, Weapon Upgrade Kit, Anti-Rad Pharma Fabrication Plan * 7014 - Already open, and empty * 7592 - Junk * 1641 - Assorted Ammo * 1964 - Psi Hypo * 7040 - Already open, and empty * 5027 - Food and Junk There are also a few other Supply Crates hiding around the room on the upper shelves - be sure to check them all for more loot like a GLOO Cannon, and Weapon Upgrade Kits. At the door to the GUTS Loading Bay you may find the body of Christopher Smith if he wasn’t Phantom’d like Enoch - and Chris holds a Neuromod on him. G.U.T.S. Loading Bay Entering this large room, be wary of a patrolling Etheric Phantom, and bring along a turret if you want to make things easier. From here you can find the door to Life Support, as well as a passage leading back to G.U.T.S. from the central area. There are also two more cargo containers here. Container 3376 is already open, and has a Weapon Upgrade Kit and several grenades. The Cargo Processing Terminal near the G.U.T.S. access implies that Alex still has the path out on lockdown - but interestingly enough the door to Life Support remains unlocked. Take it to find yourself in the next area, and next mission. Category:Prey (2017) Quests Category:Prey (2017) Main Quest